MrBeast
|username = UCUaT_39o1x6qWjz7K2pWcgw |image = Mr.Beast.jpg |style = DIY |join date = April 24, 2016 |vids = 11+ |update = Weekly |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Jimmy Donaldson (Born: ), better known online as MrBeast (formerly MrBeast6000), is an American YouTuber known for his videos that often consist of him either donating a lot of money, saying or reading long words or repeating them, or doing a specific task for hours - or even days - on end. With unrelenting passion and devotion of finishing arduous, yet creative, challenges, Jimmy has become an extremely popular YouTuber in recent years. The channel is mostly run by Jimmy himself, his roommate Chris and several other affiliates, who they make very unique outside videos as experiments, challenges, or just creative. They both also do a lot of donation videos to Twitch Streamers, notably females and well-known Fortnite players. Currently, his main channel has over 23 million subscribers and 3.1 billion video views, making it the 27th most subscribed channel in the United States . He also has a second channel called Mr.Beast where his brother does life hacks, while Jimmy and others commentate on it. The channel currently has 2 million subscribers. Worst Intros On YouTube Jimmy's series, "Worst Intros On YouTube ", was one of the reasons his channel had gained popularity. The series had about 70+ videos and is arguably the biggest reason he is popular on YouTube in the first place. In these videos, Jimmy showcases and rants on horrible YouTube intros, usually made by young people. Throughout the series, he repeats the same jokes involving Asian people, bleach, leaving a child home alone with a phone, and explosions (which he claims can be used to cure brain cells of cancer). Most of the intros were recorded on smartphones, with the YouTuber dancing in front of the camera with music that they make with their own voice in the background, holding a sign that says their username (usually on pieces of paper). To add even more 'insult to injury', you usually could not read what the sign says. He occasionally also stumbles upon troll intros made solely to become a part of his series. He also included Minecraft intros and Club Penguin intros in his series. Privated On March 28, 2018, Jimmy has privated all his 'Worst Intros' videos. People believe it is because the series has died down and will full-time stick with real life videos. He first privated one of his most popular 'Worst Intros' videos, and then did the same to the rest about a week later. On August 1, 2018, Jimmy privated his last public worst intro video, 'WORST INTROS EVER', which had 20 million views and was once his most popular video before the growth of his real life videos. However, some of it has been reuploaded by other users. Minecraft Jimmy is also known for making fun of Minecraft, a game developed by Mojang. He made a two-episode series of it, and was completely finished playing the game for good when his house got blown up by a creeper, the most famous antagonist in the game. Due to that incident, he deleted the game. Fan Videos Jimmy caused his fans to do some strange things in the name of him, such as run down their local street screaming his name, or go to a public area screaming his name just to be featured in one of Jimmy's videos. Real Life Videos Jimmy now makes random real life videos that he himself considers "dumb", but nobody has ever seen or done before. He would mostly do outdoor experiments, to see what would happen if he were to do a certain thing to a certain object(s), or world record videos, where he would (needless to say,) break world records. The style of these random real life videos are 'Creative Videos' (ex: Destroying My Friend's Car And Surprising Him With A New One), 'Experiment Videos' (ex: Can 20,000 Magnets Catch A Bullet Mid Air?), 'World Record Videos' (ex: 2,256 Miles In One Uber Ride), and 'Challenge Videos' (ex: Breaking Into The World's Toughest Safe). Donations Jimmy donates large amounts of money to small twitch creators, such as his donation of $50,000 to Fortnite Twitch Streamer, Ninja to help St. Judes Cancer Research Charity. He had also donated $30,000 to Ninja to help the Suicide Prevention Center. Jimmy also donated the same amount ($30,000) to another Fortnite Twitch streamer, known as SpaceLyon. In addition to that, he has donated money to 'Attractive Twitch Streamers'. Apart from Twitch, he has given thousands of dollars to homeless people. Including giving $10,000 tips to pizza delivery guys, and multiple videos of a similar fashion. Quidd Quidd has often sponsored Jimmy in order for him to do his quite costly videos, which often helped him gain a majority of his growth. Because of Quidd, Jimmy made the longest Uber Ride (which was 2,256 miles from North Carolina to California) and 'Tipping Pizza Delivery Guys $10,000 '. All of the money Jimmy had used in making those videos was from Quidd. Quidd also helped him make 'Donating $10,000 to random Twitch Streamers ', 'Giving Homeless People $1,000 ' and 'Giving A Random Homeless Man $10,000 ', all gaining astonishing amounts of views. Long Videos & Streams Jimmy has started to stream and record videos of himself doing challenges that take nonsensical amounts of time. This includes spinning a fidget spinner for 24 hours , reading the entire Dictionary, even counting to 200,000 (in two day-long halves so far; in a series that focuses on counting to a million), and reading the entire bible in one video. his computer. Ironically, Jimmy started off by playing this game back in 2012. Subscriber Specials Since 3 million subscribers, Jimmy flies towards people who were that millionth subscriber to give the subscriber a challenge. If they successfully completed the challenge(s), they are given a number of things that correspond to how many subscribers he has. (Ex, 3 million pennies for 3 million subscribers.) The last subscriber special video was at 10 million subscribers due to the rapid growth of Jimmy's channel afterward. PewDiePie vs T-Series Advertising PewDiePie On October 26, 2018, Jimmy made a video called, "I Bought Every Billboard in my City to do this". Jimmy used these Billboards to advertise PewDiePie, and to prevent a music company, T-Series from surpassing PewDiePie in subscribers. Additionally, Jimmy created ads online to advertise PewDiePie, if you click on it, it sends you to PewDiePie's channel. Jimmy also advertised PewDiePie on public posts, newspapers, and the Radio. The day it all happened, the people who saw the advertisement did subscribe to PewDiePie and is growing faster than T-Series. T-Series was approximately less than 100,000 subscribers off until they would be the most subscribed channel, until Jimmy's video was released. Jimmy had also gained exponential growth off of the video and the advertisement, which he had mentioned himself multiple times. T-Series did get growth from it too, but not as fast as PewDiePie was going. Saying PewDiePie 100,000 Times Even after Jimmy advertised PewDiePie with billboards, it did not stop T-Series from slowing down from PewDiePie longer. T-Series was approximately 90,000 subscribers away from surpassing PewDiePie, before Jimmy made another video to keep PewDiePie #1 most subscribed. On November 25, 2018, Jimmy says PewDiePie 100,000 times. At the start of the video, Jimmy tells his fans and new-comers to subscribe to PewDiePie "and to help him win the war". The subscriber growth was given to PewDiePie once again, gaining 244,000 subscribers the day of Jimmy's upload, and 247,000 subscribers the next day. Jimmy also gained major exposure from the video, and gained 181,000 subscribers the day of its upload, which is Jimmy fastest growth in terms of subscribers in the past 24 hours. Jimmy also gained 151,000 subscribers the next day. Surrender Even after Jimmy helped out PewDiePie, PewDiePie made a tweet, "It looks like this is it bois." with a picture of a text saying "Dawn of The Final Day -24 Hours Remain-''", in which PewDiePie now surrenders his number 1 most subscribed title, as T-Series growth had not stopped. Jimmy also made a tweet responding to PewDiePie saying "It was an honor fighting by your side", in which Jimmy gives up and can no longer help PewDiePie further, possibly to prevent lack of PewDiePie videos from Jimmy, as it can get weaker along the way. Advertising PewDiePie at the Super Bowl At Super Bowl LIII (53), Jimmy bought seats by the end zone so he and his affiliates could wear shirts word by word saying "SUB 2 PEWDIEPIE" and was seen on T.V. by around 110 million viewers. ESPN tweeted a picture with Jimmy and his ad. PewDiePies growth grew to 50,000 subscribers to 277,000 subscribers in one day. Controversy Livestream Giveaways Jimmy has been heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain money and subscribers. Although he still continues to do it, not much has changed from where he had begun. A YouTuber known as iox exposed Jimmy for starting several fake gift card giveaways by mocking other YouTubers (who actually have done such giveaways) at the end of his videos. MrBeast "faking" his videos On April 4, 2018, a YouTuber known as FlyyDoesYT posted a video claiming that Jimmy's videos are fake and only stars in the beginning (such as in "I Tipped Waitresses $20,000 ") and that he has multiple employees who are absolutely miserable working for him. The next day, DramaAlert, had an interview with Jimmy about the situation and in response, Jimmy said that his videos are not fake, his employees love working for him, and he has spent at least $500,000 donating and giving out to people in his videos. He has also claimed that he has Crohn's disease and it was the reason why he was not in the entire "I Tipped Waitresses $20,000" video. Fans have since defended Jimmy, and FlyyDoesYT has gotten negative responses over his video because of it. Controversial Thumbnail Ever since Jimmy released his viral video, 'Can 20,000 Magnets catch a Bullet Mid-Air?', which quickly became Jimmy's most viewed video of his in 3 days, the video became pretty controversial due to the thumbnail. The thumbnail does show Jimmy firing an AK weapon towards another person (Chris, Jimmy's partner), while it did not actually happen in the video. YouTube has made their Guidelines more strict about guns in videos and thumbnails, especially with it affecting Gun Channels. People say Jimmy's thumbnail is breaking YouTube's Community Guidelines because of what the thumbnail contains. People say it's misleading and "harmful". As of now, the thumbnail had been changed to not include the person on the opposite side. The possible changes to Jimmy's video can contain; Video being age-restricted, Thumbnail taken down, or the Video itself taken down. The video itself had also received a mass amount of dislikes. Currently, it does have at least a 25% dislike ratio, and a 75% like ratio. Challenges Last YouTuber To Leave Circle Wins $100,000 Jimmy had planned a video for multiple YouTubers to win a 100 grand for a long time. It had finally been released on December 12, 2018, on the Jimmy channel. 12 YouTubers decided to join in to the challenge to win $100,000. The rules were; You cannot lay down, you cannot sit down, you can't leave the circle regardless if you have 1 foot out, and you will be wearing a vest and having 2 lbs added onto the vest every hour to make it more challenging and tiring for the competitors. 'Results' Real Life YouTuber Battle Royale On February 15, 2019, Jimmy announced he will be doing a real life YouTuber battle royale on March 6; winner gets $100,000. It was an inspiration to Dude Perfect's 'Airsoft Battle Royale. The video was released on March 12, 2019 at 6 PM EST. 'Teams' Other Challenges These are certain challenges Jimmy's friends has done, with high earnings. Trivia *Jimmy hosted a meme review for PewDiePie, one week after Elon Musk did. *His video ''Make This Video The Most Liked Video On YouTube is the most liked non-music video on YouTube, and one of the two non-music videos in the top 50 most liked videos on YouTube. **It is also the second most rated (likes and dislikes combined) non-music video, behind YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind (the most disliked video). **In the video, he said his goal was to make it the second most liked non-music video, which was a spot the video held for four months before overtaking YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good. **After his video became the most liked video, Jimmy made a tweet telling people to change their like to a dislike. Affiliates Bailey Seinfield.jpeg|Bailey Stanfield (editor) MrBeastBecca.png|Becca Chris.jpeg|Chris Chandler Hallow.jpeg|Chandler Hallow MrBeastConnor.jpg|Connor Ethan Schriver (editor).jpeg|Ethan Schriver (editor) Garret.jpeg|Garret MrBeastHannah.jpg|Hannah (editor) MrBeastJake.png|Jake Franklin MrBeastMarcus.png|Marcus MrBeastTareq.png|Tareq (Cameraman) chandlers dad.jpg|Todd Hallow MrBeastTyler.png|Tyler MrBeastScotch.jpg|Scotch MrBeastTy.jpg|Ty MrBeastZach.png|Zach Hallow Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: May 6, 2017 *2 million subscribers: December 29, 2017 *3 million subscribers: February 12, 2018 *4 million subscribers: March 28, 2018 *5 million subscribers: May 29, 2018 *6 million subscribers: July 15, 2018 *7 million subscribers: August 4, 2018 *8 million subscribers: September 9, 2018 *9 million subscribers: October 25, 2018 *10 million subscribers: November 6, 2018 *11 million subscribers: November 25, 2018 *12 million subscribers: December 8, 2018 *13 million subscribers: December 22, 2018 *14 million subscribers: January 19, 2019 *15 million subscribers: February 15, 2019 *16 million subscribers: March 16, 2019 *17 million subscribers: April 13, 2019 *18 million subscribers: May 4, 2019 *19 million subscribers: May 21, 2019 *20 million subscribers: June 8, 2019 *21 million subscribers: June 23, 2019 *22 million subscribers: July 27, 2019 *23 million subscribers: August 22, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: October 7, 2018 *2 billion views: February 28, 2019 *3 billion views: August 4, 2019 Gallery MrBeast.jpg MrBeastGallery1.jpg MrBeastGallery2.jpg MrBeastGallery3.jpg MrBeastGallery4.jpg MrBeastGallery5.jpg MrBeastGallery6.jpg MrBeastGallery7.png|MrBeast and his 1 million light matches MrBeastGallery8.png|MrBeast and his collaborators MrBeastGallery9.png MrBeastGallery10.png MrBeastGallery11.png MrBeastGallery12.png|MrBeast owning a tank (with his 2 friends) MrBeastGallery13.png MrBeastGallery14.png MrBeastGallery15.png MrBeastGallery16.png|MrBeast and H3h3Productions MrBeastGallery17.png|MrBeast and a tank MrBeastGallery18.png MrBeastGallery19.png MrBeastGallery20.png MrBeastGallery21.png|MrBeast's Box Fort MrBeastGallery22.png|MrBeast and FaZe SpaceLyon MrBeastGallery23.png|MrBeast and his 100 leaf blowers MrBeastGallery24.png MrBeastGallery25.png|MrBeast and his numerous amount of balloons. MrBeastGallery26.png MrBeastGallery27.png This page was created on July 20, 2016 by HyettsTheGamer. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views